


watch out for what your boys might be doing behind your back

by sasugaswitch



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i love zura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugaswitch/pseuds/sasugaswitch
Summary: Zura tries to cook, but Gintoki, Takasugi and Sakamoto decide to tease their boyfriend.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	watch out for what your boys might be doing behind your back

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first attempt ever to write a fic in english (which is not my mother language, haha) so i apologize beforehand for any mistakes made  
> my biggest motivation to get out of my comfort zone and write this is that i Love poly joui4 soooo much and wanted to write something fluffy and happy involving them. also i love zura with all my heart so i wanted this to be zura-centric skdfns
> 
> anyways, hope you like it!

When Katsura woke up in that Saturday morning, it was already 9:30 am. He was usually very strict about waking up early, but work had been being exhausting those days so he allowed himself to rest a little more. As he tried to get up, he noticed an arm around his body and a very warm presence behind him — It was Sakamoto, who of course, was still asleep. They were cuddling in that kingsized bed until now.

Katsura turned to him and kissed his forehead before caringly moving his body away so he could actually get up.

Having Gintoki and Takasugi to wake up before him was something uncomfortably unusual. Katsura thought they had gone out somewhere since it was almost 10, but he overheard one of their daily stupid discussions as soon as he left the bedroom, and realized they were probably just doing nothing together.

After doing his morning hygiene routine, he headed to the living room and found the two noisy kids.

“Good morning. You are annoyingly loud.”

“’Morning, Zura,” Gintoki was sitting on the couch, while Takasugi was laying with his head on Gintoki’s thigh, his short legs bent for not fitting in the small piece of furniture. “Look what you’ve done, waking up a tired man is low even for you,” He pinched Takasugi’s nose.

“Shut up, you braindead idiot,” Takasugi grabbed Gintoki’s hand tightly enough to ache. “And also good morning, Zura.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. What an unbelievable scenario, but seeing them like that really warmed his heart a little.

“It’s funny that you two are fighting while being in that lovey-dovey position,” The two of them glared and shouted some stupid counterargument, but he didn’t care.

Feeling hungry and knowing those two too well to know they surely hadn’t made breakfast, Katsura decided he would cook something, since Gintoki and Takasugi looked like they had no intention of doing so and he wasn’t in the mood for arguing. His cooking was the best among theirs anyways.

He tied his hair and headed to the small kitchen. Their flat wasn’t that big, so it shared the place with the living room — They didn’t have a dining room at all —, with only a half wall separating the two.

“Aww, are you going to cook for us, Zura? And we didn’t even have to ask, what an endearing househusband,” Katsura looked behind to face them and Gintoki smirked, teasing him.

“If he gets mad and gives up on cooking, it’s on you,” Takasugi elbowed Gintoki. “you dumbass.”

“You two are hopeless,” Katsura said as he grabbed an apron from one of the drawers and turned around to take some stuff out of the fridge. “And it’s not Zura, it’s Katsura.”

After a few seconds, he could get all the ingredients he needed to make a simple breakfast. _Rice with eggs and pickles, that should do_ , he thought.

The room suddenly got quiet when he started washing the rice. They just stopped whatever they were doing before he got there and the only sound he could hear was from the water falling from the faucet and the rice grains rubbing against each other. It was… better to concentrate on cooking, but a little uncomfortable at the same time.

He finished it in a bit, put the rice in a pan and separated a few pickles to slice.

“Oi, Gintoki,” He heard Takasugi’s voice for a second, but that was it. It looked like he was whispering something into Gintoki’s ear, since they both started giggling after that.

Katsura was curious, it was uncommon for them to act like this. Since when Gintoki and Takasugi laughed sillily together? And weren’t they bickering and cursing each other just a moment ago?

They continued their secret conversation for a few seconds. How unpleasant can two people be.

Not too long after that, he started hearing noises. Wet, loud ones. It was obvious what they were doing, but he still couldn’t guess why they started so suddenly, and why the chuckling before. They couldn’t be dirty talking, right? It was probably just kissing. But it was still so weird.

His cheeks went red and he almost cut his trembling finger instead of the pickles.

They were teasing him, these two idiots. Of course they were. They knew he liked to watch them making out and how a simple glimpse of that scene would look so captivating and arousing for him.

He decided he would just ignore them. They wanted him to look and he wouldn’t give in that easily.

Even if that was probably a very enjoyable scene. Even if breakfast could wait a bit. Even if—

“Good morning!” Sakamoto had woken up and Katsura hadn’t even noticed his steps because he was too immersed in his thoughts. “Zura! And— Ahahaha, you two seem energic today!”

“G-Good morning, Tatsuma. I am… I am making breakfast.” At this point Katsura was just hitting the cutting board with the knife randomly.

“What’s actually happening here? Why are y—” He was interrupted.

“Tatsuma…” Takasugi was panting a bit. “Come sit here.”

“Okay! But—”

“Just do it.”

And he... did it. No complaints, he just obeyed submissively.

Okay, now Katsura could really feel he was going to combust.

He could just turn around and end that suffering at once, but that would be admitting defeat. But was it really that bad to lose against them in a situation like this? Didn't look like they were going to stop before taking what they wanted from him.

Katsura decided to give it a look. Just a small turn of head, a tiny peek they wouldn't even notice.

He was terribly wrong.

The first thing he saw when he turned his head around was Takasugi's functional eye aiming directly at him. His cheeks were red from heat and he had a smirk on his face. He was sitting on both Gintoki's and Sakamoto's laps, caressing their heads with his hands while they kissed each side of his neck. That sight sent a message directly to his brain, his heart and his crotch. A message telling him that he had lost.

"Took you long enough. Like what you see, Zura?" He let a low moan go out of his lips. "Join us. Or you would rather watch?"

"I hate you all," Katsura turned his head again immediately, pouting and crossing his arms —Not that any of them could actually see that.

"Zura, come smooch me," Sakamoto said with a needy voice. "Please? Please?"

"Stop being a _tsundere_ , you have no idea of how much this guy wanted you to get heated up for him," Gintoki had his cheek pinched after that. "For us! I wanted it too. You're cute when you want attention."

Katsura was tempted. He wanted to slap them but at the same time he just wanted to sit there and let them coddle him.

He calmly took his apron off, three pairs of eyes watching carefully as he started to walk on their direction. As he got closer, Takasugi positioned himself on top of Gintoki, leaving Sakamoto free for him.

"It's not Zura," He sat on Sakamoto's lap and looked slowly to each one of them. "it's Katsura. And you three are entirely responsible for the delay of today's breakfast."

Takasugi's lips were pressing against his before he even had time to realize it. Meanwhile, Sakamoto was kissing his left shoulder and Gintoki stretched his arm to reach one of his thighs.

The four kissed and touched one another until they lost their breaths and started to feel too exhausted to continue that make out session. They could have gone all the way through in that couch, but it was still too early and they were too hungry for that.

Too bad Katsura completely forgot about breakfast or anything that wasn't his boyfriends' kisses and soft touches. And it took him a while to feel in shape to cook again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
